Almost There
by LostFeyth
Summary: It's been almost over a year since Hermione's left Hogwarts and she has yet to stop lusting after her last crush. But she's about to learn that her crush isn't just one sided anymore. However, Fate doesn't exactly have bliss in store for these two... HG/G
1. Almost there

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own any of the work done by the marvelous J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, be warned my children, this is femmeslash, a genre of fanfiction in the Harry Potter world that I find to not have enough followers, but I'm a loyal follower and I love it just as much as I love slash. Yet, there are those out there who don't like works of slash or femmeslash, and if you're one of them, then would you mind not reading this? It will most likely offend you, and I don't want to receive any flames for my fiction, even though they will probably just amuse me in my little hermit like castle on the frozen tundra.anyways, thanks for coming this far with me, and review are always more than welcome. So, read on brave reader!  
  
How could she have been so stupid?  
  
Ginny rushed over the well trodden paths to where she was positive Hermione would be. Hermione had to say goodbye to Ron and Harry before leaving, she just had to. Well, she would be leaving without saying goodbye to Ginny, not like she actually deserved a goodbye now. There she was, she could see her form, now receiving a hug from her mother. A loud bang later, her mother retreated back into the house screaming for Fred and George. They had probably decided to set off a Filibuster's Firework into Bill's attempt at a cake. They did say they wanted to send Bill's cake off with a bang before they ate it. Poor Bill, he wasn't much of a cook. She ignored her wandering thoughts; Hermione was the only one that mattered right now. She was the one who mattered most at this point. Hermione couldn't leave now. No, now she was hugging Ron. No, only the goodbye to Harry and she'd be gone forever. Why couldn't her legs move faster? If only she hadn't gone so far into the woods with these damn flip flops on!  
Good, she was laughing now, that would give her more time. Come on feet, move! The house was in plain view now. She could see her mother shrieking at Fred and George through the window smeared with bits of cake. Hermione was now hugging Harry.  
No, she couldn't leave now, she would not leave now!  
But she wasn't leaving. No. Hermione was not going to leave here without knowing what Ginny wanted her to know! She had to beg forgiveness, beg Hermione to stay, she couldn't leave here now! Just when now everything was so suddenly clear.  
She would tell her everything. Tell her how much she cared for her, tell her that she thought about her all the time, tell her that.  
.that she loved her.  
Almost there, only a few more feet until she would collide straight into Hermione. If that's what it took to keep her hear, then so be it. She wouldn't let go of her until she told Hermione everything. No, oh gods no, why was the ground slipping suddenly? Why did she have to be such a klutz? Even at a time like this, the gods couldn't bless her with a little grace? Her feet were becoming tangled up in her shoes. Ginny lost her balance and began falling, heading straight for Hermione's elegant platform sandals. She smashed her face straight into the ground, tears instantly sprung up into her eyes. There was grass and dirt in her mouth, and her ankle hurt like hell. Why did everything have to go so wrong? She heard several voices shouting for her, it didn't matter, everything was lost, everything was gone.Hermione would leave not knowing how much she actually meant to her, and she would be left here alone. And Ron would know everything, and her whole family would learn it from him. And everything would just be so wrong now. Nothing would work, nothing would make sense, everything would just be wrong.  
  
Ginny! 


	2. Dreams are made winding through her head

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own any of the work done by the marvelous J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: As always, normal warnings about the slash within, if you don't care for it, don't read it.  
  
The dream had started innocently enough. Most of these types of dreams did, at least in the beginning, but this one was unusual. It wasn't the dream itself that was so unusual; it was more of the person she was involved with in the dream. There she was in her dining room; looking over paper work, and sipping coffee.it was her typical morning routine before she headed off to work at the Ministry. Well, it was normal until she walked in. When she walked in, everything about the dream changed. Breakfast was disregarded, papers thrown off, and she knew she had a spoon pressing into her back as she lay on the rickety dining room table. She was being kissed everywhere, hands creeping into the secret spots that very few of her lovers actually knew about, and so many kisses. Oh! There were so many kisses, so many sweet caresses, and so many soft words that drove her wild, and oh, almost to the point of bliss!  
And then her alarm clock rang.  
Hermione grumbled and threw it across the room. She heard it break and smiled into her pillow. She spent a few minutes in this position, her head buried in pillows until she realized that she wasn't going to be able to get back to the dream with the red haired goddess. She turned over onto her back and sighed.  
Why was she still so obsessed with Ginny Weasley? This was her best friends little sister! Not like she could stop the feelings towards Ginny, she had been smitten with her for years, but Ginny was straight and therefore unattainable. But even before she had that encounter in the summer going into her sixth year, she still was attracted to Ginny. She had passed it off as jealousy towards Ginny's emerging beauty and her ability to attain any guy she wanted in Hogwarts. Then when she realized that she was in fact a lesbian, she knew that the jealousy was really disguised lust.  
Oh, and what fun had that been. Still trying to pretend that Ginny was still just Ron's little sister Ginny. That she wasn't this beautiful creature that fueled so many fantasies that Hermione had lying in her bed at night. How she longed to see those freckles that dotted across Ginny's face and her arms and her chest. Those freckles that covered her body and made Hermione quiver as she thought of just how far down those freckles actually went. And the red hair that she wanted to put her fingers through and.  
Red hair.oh shit! She'd forgotten that she had to meet up with Ron and Harry for breakfast! Hermione cursed herself for not having remembered as she tore off her pajamas and headed for the shower. A few minutes later, she was nearly dressed, having tossed on a pair of jeans and a sweater and had preformed a drying spell to her mess of hair before tossing it up in a bun.  
Just barely catching the Underground, she slumped down into a seat and put some makeup on. When she had finished, she sighed and put her head against the plastic of the seat. Amazing, she had never been late to a single class at school, and now that she was out and on her own, she was constantly late. Well, only two years ago she wouldn't have even bothered with doing her makeup or would have cared to spend the extra seven sickles on Gildroy Lockhart's Hair Care Products for Witches with Bushy Hair. For some reason, she couldn't get over the feeling that dear Lockhart had created the products just for her. Hermione smirked at the thought and checked her watch. Well.she'd only be ten minutes late.  
When Hermione got to their meeting spot, she saw three figures laughing and talking loudly. She spotted Harry's tall scrawny figure first. Harry was now the Captain and Seeker of the Chudley Cannons, partially Hermione believed, due to the fact that Ron was now the manager of the Chudley Cannons and had conned Harry into it. She saw Ron's furious red hair next, and then another red haired person next to Ron. Hermione bit her lip; she hadn't expected Ginny to come. Well, she could ignore her lust for a little while, through breakfast at least.  
She hoped.  
"Hermione, you're late." Ron said with a grin. "Did you oversleep, or were you out late doing devious acts?"  
Hermione smiled back at Ron. "Only in your dreams, Ron."  
"Actually, I'm not sure you want to be in Ron's dreams Herm." Harry said with a sly smile. "Ron's mind is a scary, scary place."  
"It can't be worse than mine Harry." Hermione replied with a wink.  
"Can we eat? I'm starving." Ginny interrupted.  
"Sure, I know this great place that's really cheap too." Hermione replied. "We are going clubbing tonight too, right?"  
"Of course we are!" Ron said. "We have to find someone for Harry!"  
Harry laughed nervously. "That's okay. I'm quite content to-"  
"Nonsense!" Ron said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders and began leading Harry down the street.  
Hermione caught Ginny's eye and the two began laughing as they followed Ron and Harry off to breakfast. 


End file.
